Random conversations on Bad Wolf Bay
by Nicole Gruebel
Summary: There were lots of things left unsaid at the end of Journey's End“. But since I don't know them for sure, too, I've come up with several ideas. So far: 10.5/Rose - NEW second one - and Pete/Jackie.
1. Here we go again

**Random conversations on Bad Wolf Bay **

_Summary: _There were lots of things left unsaid at the end of „Journey's End". But since I don't know them for sure, too, I've come up with several ideas. This is 10.5/Rose.

_Disclaimer: _All official Doctor Who stuff belongs to BBC etc. - I only borrow it for this story.

_Notice:_ This will be a little series of one-shots. Or rather little dialogues that happen all on Bad Wolf Bay. Each chapter should stand on its own.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Here we go again

.

Rose and the half-human Doctor had stared at each other for some time, after the Tardis had dematerialised.

He had held on to her hand, although she hardly returned the gesture.

Now her look changed from the rather blank and defeated look that must have mirrored his own to something else.

The Doctor wished he could hide from her searching eyes. He didn't know if he could stand it once more to proof himself to Rose.

But since there was neither Tardis nor immediate threat to use as a distraction, he took a deep breath, made sure her hand wouldn't escape his and turned to face the young woman.

.

"Here we go again. This is the third time that I have to convince you that it's still me while I wear this face. You really should have accepted it by now.

I never understood why you have to doubt me anyway. It's just sort of like changing your hair-style, well, at last for a Time Lord.

And ... personally, I think this form looks quite handsome.

Alright, the first regeneration you witnessed must have been a shock, but I hope you didn't miss those big ears for long. The second time you were bound to think something like this would happen again, and I'm glad that you got over it rather fast. But now there really hasn't been any outward change, and even my inside is more or less the same.

Well, save for having only one heart and thus being unable to regenerate from now on.

See ... at last there won't be a fourth time.

And the aging process hopefully will be slow enough to make you comfortable with the only changes that I will have to undergo from now on, like getting grey hair and some wrinkles."

.

Who knows how long the Doctor might have went on like this, if Rose had not tugged at his hand to get his attention.

"Oh shut up.

Your face is fine, and I will recognize and love it even when it gets older day by day.

The most important thing is that you loved me with big ears, and with great hair, and after being shot by a Dalek and that you were finally able to say it when you got only one heart and only one life left."


	2. A nice guy

**Random conversations on Bad Wolf Bay **

_Summary: _There were lots of things left unsaid at the end of „Journey's End". But since I don't know them for sure, too, I've come up with several ideas. This is Pete/Jackie.

_Disclaimer: _All official Doctor Who stuff belongs to BBC etc. - I only borrow it for this story.

_Notice:_ This is my first conversation without the Doctor. I'll try to put always one little chat like this between two that actually feature him.

* * *

Chapter 2 – A nice guy

.

Jackie Tyler had been as surprised at the sudden disappearance of the Tardis as her daughter and the remaining Doctor. After all, she had been spellbound by the kissing couple, like any mother would have been. She barely understood half of the things that just had happend, but she knew the universes had been saved, they were back in the world where her little boy was waiting for her, and one of the Doctors wanted to stay with Rose who obviously was happy about that. Why should she care about anything else?

_'Oh dear, I really hope he is worth all the trouble you have gone through.'_ Jackie couldn't help that she still had some doubts. She knew the Doctor was dear to Rose as her own life, but it was exactly this commitment that had left her little girl hurting so much when she had been parted from him.

The sound of the Tardis made her jump, and she hissed: "That bastard! Didn't even say goodbye. Do these aliens have no manners at all?"

But when Jackie saw Rose breaking free of the Doctor's embrace and hurrying towards the disappearing blue box, she gasped. _'No, don't run off again!'_ She was relieved, when her daughter had to stop.

"That's a good man", she decided with a sad smile, when the remaining Doctor walked up to Rose and wordlessly took her hand. She couldn't read the faces of him and her daughter from where she was standing, but she was sure he would do anything he could to make her happy. After all, he had stayed, hadn't he?

While she retreated a bit further to give the couple some more privacy, Mrs. Tyler switched her mobile-phone on and called her husband.

"Jackie?! Are you alright? Where are you?" Pete's voice was thick with relief and worry at the same time.

"I'm fine, darling. We are back in this universe - but in _Norway_. This idiot dumped us on this damn beach where he showed up the last time."

"Norway?! Never mind, I'm on my way." He had not thought about that place in a long time. "Is Rose okay? And what about Mickey?"

She appreciated that his tone did become somewhat hesitant. In the few years they had spent together in this universe, they had grown into a true family. Rose was as much his daughter as if he had watched her growing up. And Mickey had become a dear friend to this Tyler, too. However, Pete had been aware that those two might not return, even if everything ended well.

"Rose is with me. Mickey decided to stay in the old universe."

"And?" He knew his wife well. There was more to it, and it bothered her.

"And the Doctor is here with us, too. Sort of."

"What?!" He was happy that Rose was here again, but he only connected trouble and sorrow with the strange man she was so dedicated to.

"Somehow there suddenly were two of him. They really look like twins! And both can talk like crazy. I think he is some kind of clone ..." Jackie wondered once more what actually happened, and if she ever was going to learn it. "However, it seems that this Doctor - I mean the one who is here now - is in fact part human. I guess that means, he is still half alien, too. Nevertheless he obviously seems to have some sense in his stupid head."

"Wait, ..." Pete had to interrupt the flow of words. His head was spinning. "He made himself half-human?"

"Nah, I gather it was sort of an accident." Jackie checked with a glance over her shoulder how the 'accident' and her daughter were faring. She surely didn't want him to hear her calling him something like that. But they hadn't moved much and were either talking or just staring out at the sea.

"He cloned himself by accident?"

"Don't ask _me_. But I think he might be able to explain all this. You see, he still is all clever. The important thing is that he isn't some super-alien anymore who just changes his face when something bad happens. I guess you could say he's mortal now. At last he said that he only got one life now. And do you know what?"

Pete's head was buzzing. Of course, he had heard all about the Doctor and his strange abilities, but he hardly had witnessed any of it himself. "No, what?"

"He said he wants to spend it with Rose!"

For a moment he was too stunned to reply anything. "What ... does that mean?"

With a sigh, Jackie turned once more to the couple. She couldn't tell for sure, but the way they kept a certain distance between them told her that not everything was fine. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. He seems like a nice guy, I mean he seems nicer than the other Doctor. Perhaps because not so alien anymore. I think he really loves her, and I wasn't so sure about that with the other one. And she seemed to have been quite happy about having him, but ..."

"I know ..." Pete didn't hide the sadness in his voice, when it dawned on him what his wife was thinking of. Only because someone looks exactly like a loved one and might even act the same, it doesn't mean you just can forget the one you have known and loved before. "Just bring him along. It will need time, and we can provide everything for those two to give them that time."

Jackie smiled lovingly, and although Mr. Tyler couldn't see her, he could hear her relief and thanks for his understanding in her voice. "You are the best, darling."


	3. DéjaVu

**Random conversations on Bad Wolf Bay **

_Summary: _There were lots of things left unsaid at the end of „Journey's End". But since I don't know them for sure, too, I've come up with several ideas. This is 10.5/Rose (again).

_Disclaimer: _All official Doctor Who stuff belongs to BBC etc. - I only borrow it for this story.

_Notice:_ A second dialogue between the part-human Doctor and Rose, but I think I actually wrote this one first. Since all chapters are supposes sort of little one-shots, this scene isn't meant to have anything to do with the first (or any following) chapters, even if it might work.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Déja-Vu

.

The Tardis and the last of the full-blooded Time Lords of the other universe were long gone. As far as anybody knew, Gallifrey and its people didn't exist on this side of the Void, where zeppelins crowed the sky over London.

Jackie had decided that she had enough of the sea-side and had settled in a near hotel. It was the same lodging they had used years ago. Back then, they had found this beach by following her daughters dreams, which had guided them to the one thin spot between the universes.

Rose, however, didn't want to stay inside right now. It reminded her too much of how lost and desperate she had felt the last time she had been here.

Thus, the young woman now sat on the beach and stared out over the sea, her heels digging into the soft sand.

If only her head would stop spinning, so she could sort out her thoughts and find out what to do next. The last time she had felt this confused had been long before Bad Wolf Bay.

When the Doctor sat down next to her, Rose wondered how long he had been near her.

In fact, the man in the blue suit had never left her side, even when she had let go of his hand. Where else should he go anyway?

Sure, this world was brand new to him, and although he didn't have the Tardis anymore, he would find ways to explore it, if he wanted to. But right now he wanted to do nothing but get used to his current situation. The Doctor was sure his other self was in the same mood, especially since that one must have taken care of Donna by now. And because he couldn't retreat into his ship, he sought comfort in the constant rushing of the sea and by just being near _her_.

.

"This feels like a multiple Deja-Vu" muttered Rose.

"Why?"

"You tried to make me stay with my family, so you could be sad and alone."

"But you returned to me against all odds."

"And you regenerated shortly after I finally was back with you."

"Into this form. Twice, sort of."

"I couldn't believe it was you. But in the end you were much like your old self, just with great hair and brown eyes ..."

Rose had to smile weakly when she remembered the first days after his tenth life had begun.

.

"I still look the same. You were afraid I would regenerate for real when the Dalek shot me. I was, too. But look, it's the same face." The Doctor sounded somewhat unsure, but there was a pleading tone in his voice, too.

"But you have changed nevertheless. Last time your personality changed, too. I was afraid how this new regeneration would make things different between us. And now ... this ..."

"Yeah, I think I did change a bit inside. Donna didn't give me only some physical aspects of a human."

Not for the first time since his consciousness had awoken in this body, the Doctor tried to listen into himself – tried to figure out what and who exactly he was now.

"So you did regenerate after all."

"Oh come on, you can't blame me for that." Exasperated, the man in the blue suit pulled a face and complained in a rather high pitched voice: "Would you rather have me got killed by that Dalek? Do you think I like to regenerate? I can't help it, just like you can't stop breathing."

"How does it feel?" Rose continued, apparently ignorant of his outburst. Her gaze was still fixed on the ocean.

"Regenerating?" The Doctor glanced her sideways with raised eyebrows, wondering why she wanted to talk about that right now. "Usually it hurts, although it mostly hurts because you are mortally wounded or dying of something else at that moment. For a time you don't know yourself, because you change inside and outside. Most people around you alter their attitude towards you, if they recognize you at all." Explaining it like this calmed him somehow. All of that was now in his past.

"No, how does it feel to be part-human?"

"Oh. Well, I don't know yet. I guess that's still part of not knowing me myself. It might take me longer to get used to all the changes, inside and outside, this time. Because my body is mostly human now, although my brain still is mostly Time Lord."

"Just one heart."

"And just one life."

"You will grow old and can get ill and hurt."

"Yeah, I definitely can feel the aging process of this body is much faster than that of a Gallifreyan. I don't know yet how resistant I still am against illness and how fast I might heal."

"So you can't continue to be yourself."

This statement caught the Doctor off-guard. Rose had said it in the same calm and rather distant tone she had used through the whole conversation. Now he looked at her directly for the first time since the Tardis had vanished.

.

"Why?"

"Because you were always headed for adventure and danger, and didn't care much what happened to you."

"But I always cared what happened to you."

"Yeah, and sometimes you cared so much that you sent me away."

"Ah, so we are back at the beginning. I send you away, and you keep coming back to me."

"And you keep changing, just when I find you again."

"So, will you try to return to me again?" He regretted his words immediately. The last thing he wanted was to encourage her to go after the other version of himself.

"You tricked me."

"Rose?" The Time Lord wondered if he had lost some of his superior intelligence after all, because he just didn't know what she was talking about. If only she would look at him ...

"I found you, and you changed - but not quite. You sent me away - but you stayed with me, in a way."

"So, I guess it would be _your_ turn to send me away now." The Doctor got the uncomfortable feeling that they somehow had switched places. He didn't like to be at someones mercy, but there didn't seem to be much choice about it lately.

.

"Would you come back to me against all odds?" Rose wasn't sure why she asked him this. Sending him away was the last thing she would ever do.

"I guess I would try. I don't know if I can keep my distance from you like I used to as a full-blooded Time Lord. Back then I had all sorts of reasons and excuses to do so. Now most of them don't apply anymore. Instead I just want to be with you. But I would never press you."

"I hate regenerations."

"I'm sorry ...", it sounded partly like an excuse for something that wasn't his fault and partly like he once more didn't know what she wanted to say or hear from him.

.

Finally the blond woman turned and faced him. "But I'm glad that you won't have to regenerate anymore."

"Rose?"

The Doctor was only dimly aware that she had taken his hands. He was too caught up by her gaze.

"You are still you, but just like the last time you are different, too. I won't try to get back to your other self, because that would mean to abandon you.

I told you that I would stay with you forever, and that didn't change even when I realized we couldn't really have that.

This you needs someone to look after you more than the other one. I'd like that we make sure that the forever we can finally have now will last as long as possible."

"..."

"You used to be only speechless when something really awful was happening."

Her smile slowly got mirrored by him.

"Well, I think this new me gets speechless when something really wonderful is happening."


End file.
